Crystal Keeper
by Luineraugwen the Dark Elf
Summary: The Jedi are in desperate.A child must be found to defend the crystal caves before they are destroyed by the Sith.When they find her,will she be able to understand what she thought was another of her grandfather's crazy stories?How will she cope with her
1. Chapter I

Luineraugwen: This is my first attempt at a Star Wars fic so be kind if I don't get everything right at the beginning. You're welcome to give me the technological names of different things, names of places and the proper spelling of people's names any time you want.

Disclaimer: I don't own SW but I do own Crystal.

Master Yoda, Master Windu and several other Masters of the Jedi order walked silently down the dimly lit hallways of the Jedi temple. It was well after dark and most of the students were already in bed. They had been spending most of the afternoon and early evening looking for a certain person, someone they needed desperately.

"Master Yoda, what will we do now? We haven't found the child and the Sith lords could attack the crystal temples at any time. They need a guardian but no Jedi can be spared at this time. A child with the skills needed must be found soon" Mace Windu said solemnly.

"Be found, the child must" Yoda echoed the other Master in agreement.

"Perhaps we have been looking in the wrong place? Overlooked a galaxy by mistake?" Adi Gallia asked hopefully.

"Impossible, we checked the whole universe for someone with the skills needed. None were found" Master Kit Fistro replied shaking his head, his yellow-green tendrils waving with the motion of his head.

"Checked whole universe, we have. Nowhere else to check, there is" Yoda added.

"Maybe the child we are looking for hasn't got the specific skills we're looking for but had some that are identical. Would that work?" Mace Windu asked and Yoda pondered this question for a few minutes.

"Work, it could. Redo the check we will tomorrow" he answered, ending the conversation. The Masters bade goodnight to each other and went their separate ways for the night.

Master Kit Fistro lay comfortably on his sleep-couch, his mind adrift. For many weeks he and the other Masters had been searching the universe to find a child with special abilities, abilities that could help defend the crystal temples. They had reason to believe that the Sith lords would try to steal the crystals from the temples and then destroy the buildings. The crystals were the heart of the light sabers. They powered the weapons with unlimited strength and if they were stolen, given to the Sith lords and their apprentices, the new Jedi Padawans wouldn't have their traditional weapons thus couldn't fight in the war against the Sith that was bound to start any time soon. A special guardian was needed to protect the temples from all evil but none had been found. The current guardians were getting old and their skills deteriorating with age but not so much that they couldn't fight.

The master sighed in frustration, a feeling he should not experience but this search was going nowhere and it drained him despite the fact that he really wasn't playing such a big part. He closed his eyes and readied himself for sleep to find him. Kit Fistro planned to have quiet night's sleep but that wouldn't happen. As soon as he was at peace, he began to dream.

__

A person rode across a sun parched plain on a strange creature. The dirt was a brown orange and cracks ran through it. Very few plants grew on this plain and the few that did were alone a few feet in diameter.

The hot sun beat down on the rider's back and dust as well as clumps of hardened cracked earth flew behind the animal's hooves. They continued to run across the plain, passing dried up plants and rock outcrops until they reached a hidden waterfall. The water was as clear as crystal and it cascaded down a rock formation hundreds of meters high and into a beautiful pool at the bottom.

The person dismounted and unbridled the animal before taking off their wide-brimmed hat. It was a woman. She had short dirty blonde hair, which was braided back so it wouldn't get it her way. Her eyes were bright, serene blue and her skin was tanned slightly. She wore a simple T-shirt and jeans combination.

Despite the growing heat, the woman didn't go swimming but the horse did. She began to feel out possible hand and foot holes on the rock outcrop. Once she was satisfied, she started to climb the enormous formation. It was evident as she climbed that the woman was experienced in what she was doing. Her arms and legs were strong and her mind was sharp. It had to be because of rock climbing was a dangerous sport and without any equipment was down right stupid but this woman knew what she was doing and she didn't slip once.

Once she reached the top of the rocks, the young woman looked out over the land before her. It was vast and dry but she still loved it. A long was off in the distance a windmill was turning slowly in the wind. The windmill was just at the end of the main yard of the home. It creaked and groaned with age and it used to scare her when she was a child but now she just hoped that it wouldn't fall down in the raging storms that rarely graced this land.

"There is no emotion; there is peace

There is no ignorance; there is knowledge

There is no passion; there is serenity

There is no death; there is the Force"

Kit Fistro sat bolt upright, his hand immediately grabbing the hilt of his lightsaber while the words rung through his head. Her words had surprised him. It was the code that the Jedi followed and although he had read them hundred of times before, he was not used to hearing people who had never come to the temple speak them. Sensing that his mind would not let him sleep any longer, Kit Fistro climbed out of bed and decided to go for a walk in the temple's garden.

The magnificent garden with its flowers and water fountains soothed the Jedi Master's mind. He now began to mull over the dream rationally. He knew that he was dreaming of an other planet, one he had never been to and that the young woman he had been was probably a figment of his over worked mind. Kit Fistro would be willing to accept that idea if it wasn't for the fact that he had experienced similar dreams with the same woman in it several times. He'd been meaning to talk to Master Yoda or Mace Windu about it but because of the sudden rising of the Sith and the desperate search for a new guardian, the thought was quickly pushed to the back of his mind.

"Something troubles you, Master Kit Fistro" Yoda's familiar voice rang out through the garden. Kit Fistro turned around to see the eldest master standing behind him. He bowed in respect.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. I've been dreaming of a young woman on another planet lately but I do not know what it means. I've been meaning to discuss this with you but with the current situation, I thought it best to leave it until everything was sorted out, Master Yoda" Kit Fistro replied.

"Perhaps the Jedi code of no attachment is causing you these dreams, hmmm? The simple pleasures in life, you wish for do you?" Yoda said chuckling to himself as he slowly had his way over to a stone bench. Kit Fistro knew what he was talking about. He used to believe that the 'no attachment' rule in the code was harsh but now he knew why it was placed upon the defenders of peace. It was necessary for the Jedi to stay on the one path and not stray. He just wished some of the male students in the temple could understand this.

"No Master Yoda. I have long passed that stage. All I want to achieve now is to rid the universe of the Sith. Nothing will stand in my way of that. I joined the Jedi Order and I will follow the code right to the letter" Kit Fistro answered sitting down next to the other master.

"The dreams may be telling you something then. Listen to them, you should" he advised and Kit Fistro closed his eyes for a few minutes, replaying the dreams in his mind. "What do they say?" Yoda asked.

"The dream says very little but my heart says she is needed in some way. She is important to the Jedi" Kit Fistro replied opening his eyes. Then, he got an idea. "Master Yoda, it is only thought, but perhaps this girl is the person we're looking for" he voiced.

"Plausible, this idea is. Best to check the databanks as soon as possible" Yoda replied.

"Well there is no better time than the present" Master Windu said coming into the garden. The three Jedi masters' agreed on the idea and began to make their way to the databank they had been using all day. Master Windu entered in similar abilities to those of the current guardians and the search soon began again. They only had to wait a minute or so before the results came back. There was only one person in the whole universe with the specified abilities and Master Windu moved out of the way so the other Master could see.

"It's her," Master Kit Fistro said confidently. Finally their search was over. They had found the person they were looking for and she had been under one of their noses for quite some time.

Luineraugwen: I hope you liked the chapter. I've got a few more chapters planned out so hopefully I'll have them up soon. And guess what, I've already thought out two sequels so this story is going to be a trilogy. If anyone would like to add any names to certain things that I may had got wrong, go for it! Also if you don't know who Master Kit Fistro is, I'll put a picture of him up on my bio page as soon as possible. R&R.


	2. Chapter II

Luineraugwen: I'm on a roll here and ideas are rolling through my head at the moment so I've decided to start typing a new chapter up. Besides at the moment Fanfiction isn't allowing me to Log In so I'm bored shitless and I've got nothing else to do except this. Also Earth in this chapter as well as a few of the future ones is still in its current state. We haven't progressed any further or fallen backwards.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star wars.

"Your positive you've found the correct child?" Master Adi Gallia asked and Master Windu nodded. The news was music to the Jedi council's ears and everyone was happy to hear about it.

"Yes we've found her. The only problems we have now are convincing her to come to Coruscant and then deciding whether or not to train her. She is well over the age to be trained" he replied.

"Bring her to the temple first, then decide of her fate, the council will" Yoda answered.

"But who will go to retrieve the girl?" Kit Fistro asked.

"You will accompany Master Obi Wan Kenobi and his padawan. I sense that the people on the girl's planet aren't used to people of other planets and galaxies dropping in on them. It may be a good idea to only have a few Jedi going to get her. We could just send Obi Wan and Anakin Skywalker alone but you have seen this girl more times than they have Master Kit Fistro. They will need your help. May the Force be with you" Mace Windu said wisely and the Nautolan (Master Kit Fistro) bowed and respectfully left the room with the two other Jedi. Once they were out of earshot, the elder Jedi Master turned to Obi Wan and Anakin.

"I've heard much from Master Yoda and Master Windu about you both. I look forward to working with you" Kit Fistro said bowing.

"Likewise Master Kit Fistro. Master Bant Eerin and myself have been friends for many years. She holds you high esteem" Obi Wan replied as he and his padawan bowed back.

"Yes, my old padawan learner. She spoke highly of you too. Do you know how she is doing?" Kit Fistro asked as they began to walk Anakin somewhat forgotten for the moment.

"I believe she is doing well although I cannot be sure. It has been many months since we have spoken. The last I heard is so was on a mission to Korriban with her padawan" Obi Wan said carefully.

"Korriban will bring back many memories but she is strong. She will be a good Master to her padawan" Kit Fistro answered. He knew that Obi Wan was being careful with his words. Korriban held many unwanted memories for both him and his former padawan. Although issues concerning that planet and what they found there were cleared up several years ago, it was not a mission the Master would readily forget.

"Time is of the essence, Master Kit Fistro and we had best to find this girl and bring her back as soon as possible. We cannot have the Sith catching onto our plans. She is our only chance" Obi Wan said and the other master agreed. They decided to leave in an hour then went their separate ways. Anakin was told to arrange transport while the two masters organized the supplies. The assignment was only to last a few days but with the unpredictability of the girl, they wanted to plan ahead.

****

Three Hours Later

Two small crafts had been chosen for their mission. If they were to used a larger vessel they would risk the possibility of been seen and jeopardizing the mission all together. The crafts had two seats and although small, they were equipped with a cloaking device that would allow them to pass through the planet's atmosphere unnoticed.

Even though they were in hyperspace, it would still take more time until they reached Earth. It was a planet far away from Coruscant. Anakin had been monitoring his and Obi Wan's ship controls while the two Jedi Masters meditated peacefully in their different ships.

Master Kit Fistro normally meditated on long trips. It kept his mind sharp and alert but at the current time, images of the girl, whose name was Crystal, continued to plague him. He hoped that they could bring her back to the temple quietly and that she came without causing an incident. She had to come with them otherwise the Sith would find and kill her. After that, he shivered. No he didn't want to think about it.

"Master Fistro, we are approaching the planet Earth" Anakin's voice came through the ship's comlink as they pulled out of hyperspace. A large planet loomed ahead of them. Most of it was covered in water and it reminded him of his home world, Glee Anselm. He missed his original home but he couldn't go back. He'd sworn his life to the Jedi order and he couldn't just wander off because he was home sick. Not when he was needed most.

Earth's atmosphere was harder to get through than they'd originally thought. The shields held up but something broke in each craft. It seemed that those particular ships weren't really designed to what they'd just accomplished. Anakin promised to fix the ships as soon as Crystal was found. This new revelation made their stay on Earth longer than they had planned for but that couldn't be helped. They hid the craft in a place not too far from the settlement they had to go to. They climbed up onto a small hill of rocks and surveyed their surroundings and the settlement in the distance.

"There are two life forms inside the house but neither of them is Crystal's. They belong to her grandparents" Anakin said checking a machine he held.

"So where is Crystal. We have the correct co-ordinates so where is she?" Obi Wan said.

"Said person is currently trying to sneak up behind us. We mean you no harm so you can come out Crystal" Kit Fistro said turning around, a smile on his face. He'd been aware of the girl's presence since they'd landed. She wasn't exactly trying to hide her energy. All three of them sighed in relief as a blonde head poked itself out from behind the ships then hid again as soon as she got a good look at the Kit Fistro. They heard a scrambling of rocks and then Crystal appeared at the top of the rocky hill next to them, still quite a distance away from them.

"It's all right, we won't hurt you. You can come closer" Obi Wan said kindly but she didn't move.

"I think I'll stay here thank you. Who are you anyway?" she asked timidly. Kit Fistro could feel a combination of fear and curiosity radiating off the girl.

"How rude of us. I am Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi, this is my Padawan Anakin Skywalker and this is Jedi Master Kit Fistro" all three of them bowed in respect and the girl was awed. As soon as Obi Wan saw her face, he asked, "Have we said something we shouldn't?"

"Jedi. You said you were Jedi" she said snapping out of her thoughts.

"Yes, that is correct" Kit Fistro answered but Crystal still didn't seem to be convinced so they showed her the lightsabers hanging from their belts. She immediately bowed her head recognition and respect.

"I hope you will forgive me for my questions. I was merely making sure you were whom you said. Although no one else around here has heard my grandfather's stories, I was just being careful. Lightsabers are hard to come by around here. I only know of four in this area and they all belong to my grandfather" Crystal said nimbly making her way down to them. Having seen their lightsabers she was more confident in what they'd said.

"One can never be too careful" Anakin said from behind his master and Crystal agreed with him.

"Are you saying that your grandfather owns four lightsabers?" Obi Wan asked in disbelief. He and the other Jedi master where thinking the same thing. Lightsabers weren't available outside of the order, unless you were a Sith or you killed a Jedi and stole it from them, which was highly doubtful. Kit Fistro had a feeling that they weren't going to relinquish their granddaughter easily.

"Yes, I've seen them. I believe two were training and the other ones were the real ones, probably just like the ones on your belts. Perhaps you would like to meet my grandparents? They're not bad people and I sense that you won't believe me until you meet them" Crystal replied looking at their faces. She surprised Kit Fistro by not looking at him longer than the others. She didn't seem bothered by the fact that he looked very different compared to the human Jedi standing next to him.

"Actually, we needed to speak with your grandparents anyway so that might be a good idea" Obi Wan said nodding his head. She waited for them to properly disguise their vessels before she began to lead them towards her home.

The sun was high in the sky and the sun beat down on their faces. The Jedi had raised the hoods over their head and Crystal's cowboy hat was firmly planted on her head. They walked in silence, no one really wanted to break the pleasant mood, besides most had something on their minds. All except for Anakin that was.

'Tell me Crystal, you seem to be happy about something. What, may I ask, has amused you?" Anakin said breaking the silence. He'd been watching her look at all of them for the last five minutes and it was beginning to irk him. Something about her made him uneasy but the two Jedi masters didn't feel anything. Perhaps it was his imagination playing tricks on him.

"Anakin…" his master scolded him but before he could finish, Crystal cut him off.

"It's quite all right, Master Kenobi. Anakin, there's no need to be uneasy around me. I don't bite and besides, even though you're only a padawan learner, I wouldn't be able to touch you. I was amused because for the first time since I've been here, I've realised just how short I am" she answered grinning and continuing on her way.

"Good things come in small packages" Kit Fistro said quietly from behind her.

"So people say" she replied looking at him over her shoulder. He smiled and she smiled back before turning to look where she was going, just in time so she wouldn't trip over a rock. Kit Fistro continued to smile. For someone who had never been off his or her own planet, she seemed calm considering that there was a strange being from another world walking behind her.

"Crystal, do you know how your grandfather came to learn information about the Jedi? I was under impression that they aren't known in this part of your galaxy" Obi Wan asked and she thought about her answer.

"You guess would be as good as mine, Master Kenobi. Actually, I'm only going on what my grandfather told me about the Jedi. When I was young, he used to tell me stories about them before I went to bed. I always thought that grandfather had made the stories up. He always did have a bit of an imagination. But it was as soon as you mentioned that you were a Jedi that I put it all together. You see, he hasn't told anyone else the stories, only, they aren't stories are they?" Crystal answered.

"No, I'm afraid not. I don't know how much he has told you so I can't tell you just how much of it is true" Obi Wan replied. They approached the wooden gate and the girl swung it open with ease, closing it when they had passed through. As they walked towards the house, a man and a woman in their early fifties came out on the porch.

"We've been expecting you Masters Obi Wan Kenobi and Kit Fistro and you too young Anakin Skywalker" the older man said kindly when the Jedi stood before them.

Luineraugwen: Yay, another chapter done. Okay, in case I've got some mathematical people out there, I have a question for you. I've been trying to figure out Kit Fistro's height. The Star Wars Databank said he is 1.96 meters tall but I have a small brain when it comes to Maths so could someone give me an answer in either feet or cm. Please.

Also if anyone's interested, I'm thinking of starting another Star Wars fic and yes, this one does revolve around Kit Fistro again. I just like that character. I haven't started typing yet but I've got a clear picture of where it would be going. I'll keep you updated on the progress.

Any ideas are welcome. R&R.


End file.
